True Heroes
by Marie Alexandra
Summary: A mix of Sonic X, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, DeathNote, two unpublished works, and Gundam Wing. Characters from each story are brought together and have to work together to protect their worlds from domination by the villians...
1. Proluge, LOST Group One

**PROLOUGE:**

**THE OPENED DOOR**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. Orochimaru looked at him, his face smug.  
"Oh yes, Kabuto. I am perfectly prepared." He turned back to the seal he had written in his own blood, its sinister characters smeared across the entire expance of the floor. The smell of it was sickening.  
"After this jutsu is completed, the entire Leaf Villiage will be at my disposal. In fact, the entire _world _will be at my fingertips!" He cackled gleefully. He licked his lips. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. He still hated it when he did that.  
"How can you be sure it'll work?" he asked, crossing his arms skepticaly. Orochimaru looked at him.  
"Sasuke, you _still _dont have faith in me after all this time?" He smirked. "Hmmhmm...well, soon you will. Both of you take your places, we are about to begin."  
The two sound ninja took their places on either side of the seal and bit their thumbs, drawing blood. They placed their hands down.  
Orochimaru grinned.

The fat scientist cackled loudly.  
"HAHAHAHA! It is almost done!" His latest creation stood before him, finished to the last detail.  
"Oh, wait!" he leapt forward. After a few moments, he stepped back.  
"There! Perfect!" He set the red paint aside. The gleaming red letters "Dr. Eggman" shone proudly from the stand.  
"Impressive, dont you think?" He commented to a nearby robot.  
"Sir, you commanded me not to think." The robot replied in its flat voice. Eggman rolled his eyes.  
"Oh well fine. Whatever. Prepare to activate it!" He stood proudly on the edge of his observatory balcony, excited like a boy with a new toy. He lost his balence and nearly fell off.  
"WAAAAAGH!!" he yelled. "Dont just stand there you idiot get me up!"  
The robot moved forward and grabbed his master by the seat of his pants, and lifted him (rather undignified) back to the floor. He dropped him. The relative silence was broken by a tearing sound.  
Eggman lay in a heap on the floor for a moment, then leapt up.  
"What do you think you were doing you bolt bag?! You could have picked me up by my shoulder or my arm or something!"  
The robot, who was standing inoccently holding a piece of the Dr.'s trousers, replied:  
"You told me to pick you up; you never specified how."  
Dr. Eggman sighed, irritated, and snatched the piece of clothing from the robot.  
"I am changing clothes. THEN we will begin!"

Xemnas looked over the charts. He smirked slightly, confident he had made the correct calculations. His followers were pitiful; they could never handle the truth.  
He walked over to a huge cylinder. Blinding white light glowed from deep within it, steadily growing brighter. He crossed his arms and waited until it pulsed steadily, the light throbbing like a giant heartbeat. It consumed the room, until there there was nothing but the light. Xemnas could feel the power flowing through him. He could sence time and space swirling about him like currents of the purest water.  
_Soon, very soon all will be ready._

Hazel grinned.  
"We made it!"  
Kierriadon smiled and shook his head. "After nearly getting discovered by chosen ones, and you got shot by a guard by mistake."  
Hazel frowned and rubbed her upper arm tentively. "Well, it wouldn't have been fun if we didn't have a _little _trouble." Sighing, she looked around.  
"So, this is your dad's ship?" Kierriadon said, looking up at the nearly decayed vessel. It used to be a magnificent ship, long ago. It was medium sized, but just by looking at it even Kierriadon who had rarely been on the sea could tell it was extreemely fast.  
"Yep. The old _Duchess_." Hazel hopped up the rigging, moving quickly to avoid breaking the old ropes.  
"What happened?" Kierriadon asked, following her up to the crows nest. Arrows stuck out everywhere. The ship looked like a pincushion, and burn marks showed where most of the arrows stuck out.  
"I guess the new captain just wasnt as good as dear ol' dad." Hazel said, standing in the crows nest.  
"You dont know?"  
"No. After my father died the crew decided that having a woman, especialy an elven woman on board was too bad luck."  
"Oh."  
After looking around the deck for a while, they wandered below. Piles and barrels of treasure lay everywhere, tarnished by the sea air.  
"I can't believe all this is still here," Hazel said. She picked up a scepter that lay in the hand bones of the former captain.  
"So he found it, did he?" Hazel chuckled.  
"What?"  
"The Scepter of the Gates," Hazel held up the golden object. A large, white stone sat atop the scepter, inside a cage of twisted gold. Various gems adorned the thing, but the white stone shone as if it possesed a light of its own.  
"The what?"  
"An ancient treasure. It was said to have the power to open gates to other worlds. The first mate was obsessed with it and naturally went after it when he became captain..." She trailed off. A loud throbbing rang in their ears. The white stone began to glow.  
"What is that?" Kierriadon looked at Hazel, holding his hands to his ears. Hazel had her hands to her ears as well.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." She said as the throbbing got louder. Kierriadon grabbed Hazel's hand.  
"We have to get out of here!" But his words were lost in the blinding and deafening light and throbbing.  
Voices rang through their heads as the two elves were thrown into white nothingness.  
_Goofy!_

_Sora!_

_Donald, No!_

_Eanaru!_

_Sakura, where are you?_

_Sonic!_

Then there was nothing.

C**HAPTER ONE:**

**LOST **

Naruto moaned and rolled over.

"Uunh, my head is killing me..." The blond haired boy suddenly bolted upright, the headache instantly forgotten.

"SAKURA! KAKASHI SENSEI!" he yelled, staring around. He met the eyes of a tall, brown eyed lady. He stared at her. Her ears came to a point, and her clothing looked exotic but simple. Her arms were crossed. He continued to stare at her.

"Bout time you woke up," She said.

"Who are you? Where's Kakashi sensei!?" Naruto leapt up. The lady blinked at him.

"I dont know who you're talking about. All I know is that neither of us know where we are or how we got here, and that we both seem to have lost someone." Naruto looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you have the same look on your face that I did when I woke up."

Naruto became silent.

"I'm Hazel Storm." the lady finally spoke. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto informed her. "Hey...why are your ears pointed?"

"I'm half Elf." The lady- Hazel, said, brushing her light brown hair behind her ears. There was an undertone that Naruto couldnt identify, but he ignored it. "And whats with the flourescent orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto hooded his eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Trees swayed in the breeze and a few birds flew chirping through the clearing the two lost travelers sat in. Finally, Hazel stood.

"So, what do Kakashi and Sakura look like?"

"Huh?"

"Just sitting here isnt getting us anywhere," Hazel said.

"Oh, right!" Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Kakashi sensei has a mask, and wears his forehead protector over his left eye. He's about as tall as you," Naruto noticed for the first time how tall Hazel was "And he's usually reading a pervy book. Sakura is about my age and has pink hair and the prettiest eyes and-" He cut off suddenly. "Anyway she's not that special." He finished, blushing. Hazel's eyes twinkled but she stayed silent. "I lost Kierriadon. He's a little taller than me and has one green eye and one brown eye. Brown shaggy hair. He's an elf too so just look for someone with pointed ears."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Right, so lets go find out where we are..." Hazel trailed off and spun around.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Come on out." Hazel ignored Naruto. The bushes behind them rustled and a tall boy in his late teens walked out. He had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. His face looked like it was made of stone.

_He looks like Sasuke,_ Naruto thought to himself. Hazel and the stranger stared at eachother, not breaking eye contact.

"Who are you?" Hazel said. The young man remained silent for a moment, looking the two over. Hazel had her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Heero Yuy." He stated. "Where am I?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Naruto said, crossing his arms. Hazel's grip on her sword loosened but she didnt take her hand off it.

"I'm Hazel Storm, and he's right. We're as lost as you are."

Heero remained tense. _Who are these people? I dont have time for this. I have to find Relena._ Suddenly the bushes across the clearing exploded in a flurry of leaves and a blue smudge shot across the grass. Naruto yelled in suprise. The thing stopped short in front of them. It appeared to be a big blue...something. It wore red shoes with golden buckles, and it looked up and spoke to them.

"Have you guys seen a red echinda with seven chaos emeralds? Probably beating somthing up?" Hazel, Heero, and Naruto stared at it.

"What the heck _are _you?" Naruto asked. The blue creature turned to Naruto.

"I'm a hedgehog! My name is Sonic, and I'm lookin' for my pal Knuckles. So have you seen him?"

"You dont look much like a hedgehog." Heero commented, noting the huge blue spikes and long legs on Sonic. Sonic frowned. "Well neither do you, but you still havent answered my question."

Heero 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

"No, we haven't seen him. Have you seen a tall girl, with blonde hair?"

The group shook their heads.

"We all seem to be lost." A voice from the trees turned all their heads and the leaves rustled as the owner leapt from the trees.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Glad to see you too, Naruto." Kakashi looked around.

"So none of us know where we are, do we." Hazel crossed her arms.

"Yeah."

Two more voices approached them.

"The last thing I remember is typing a code into an old computer ," one of them was saying.

"I was using the Keyblade to unlock a keyhole and free the King but..." they trailed off as they entered the clearing.

"Who are you?" Sonic wanted to know.

"I'm Sora! This is Koul Inashi." A boy and a young woman stood before them.

"We're a little lost. She's looking for her husband Eanaru, and I'm looking for my friends Donald and Goofy. Have you seen them?"

As expected, everyone shook their heads. Sora sighed.

"Hang on, did you say something about a Keyblade a second ago?" Hazel said after they had all introduced themselves. Sora nodded. Hazel pulled a golden scepter out of her pack.

"This is the Scepter of the Gates. It's been fabled to have the power to open gates between worlds. Kierriadon and I were holding it when we were whisked away." She looked at everyone else.

"What were the rest of you last doing?"

"Kakashi sensei and I were trying to stop Orochimaru from creating this transportation jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru is this evil guy bent on destroying our village, and he was using forbidden spells to open a porthole." Kakashi explained to the confused group.

"Well I was fighting Dr. Eggman! He's a mad scientist, and he was making this big machine to transport instantly between worlds," Sonic said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Hazel and Naruto said in unison. "What kind of a name is that?"

Sonic shrugged. "I think it's pretty stupid too, but that's his name."

"I was typing a pass code into an old weird computer." Koul said thoughtfully. "It might have been an old transporter...there was a legend about some weird power it possesed, but noone believed it."

"I believe what happened was all these people opened the same Porthole." A new voice broke in on their thoughts. A pale, dark haired man sat on a stump. He hugged his knees and sat hunched and staring at them with his huge dark eyes.

"Who are-"

"Please, no questions yet. I find it distracting." The man stared at the stump between his bare feet.

"So far we know for sure of two people working on this, separately then but possibly together now. However I have reason to believe there may be a third party involved."

He pulled a small piece of candy out of his pocket and sucked on it thoughtfully, still staring into space.

"The porthole is essentially a rift in space and that was designed to pull a person through and instantly expell him or her on the other side at a specified location...however it seems that it has gone awry." He looked up at them, fixing them with his weird stare. "Mere chance has allowed this to occur: the act of all of them creating this hole in space and time changed the fabric of reality enough to create a twist, or a knot. It's amazing the laws of physics still apply, come to think of it."

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi inquired. The man looked up at him.

"Kakashi, do you believe in Shinigami? Gods of death?"

Kakashi blinked in suprise at the odd question.

"Well, I never had reason either way. Why?"

"Because a shinigami, one named Ryuk, explained to me all this in explicit detail. He seemed to get quite a chuckle out of it, which makes me wonder, but it is all we have to go on for now."

He turned to Hazel.

"You're right. That scepter is a Gate, or connected to one in some way. Let me see it."

Hazel handed him the object. The man looked at it intently.

"Uh, gonna tell us your name now or what?" Hazel asked. "You seem to know ours."

"Hm? Oh yes. You may call me L." Hazel exchanged looks with Heero and they both raised their eyebrows.

"Yes...very interesting." L handed it back to Hazel.

"What you have is a keyhole. Sora, take your Keyblade and see what it does."

Sora pulled out a giant key. It instantly pointed toward the scepter, the end of it glowing.

"You see it wants to lock it, but it is unable to. The lock has been separated from the door."

L stared back at the stump.

"The Porthole will have two openings: the one we came through, and the one Dr. Eggman, Orochimaru, and the possible third party created."

Sora looked at L.

"What's going on?" he asked. "How do you know all of this? And if you know this much, tell us where our friends are!"

L looked at him.

"I already told you: Ryuk the shinigami told me. And I'm getting to that." L pulled another piece of candy from his pocket and held it between his fingers.

"I believe that your friends are with the enemy."

"What?!" Naruto cried.

"What lead you to think that?" Heero asked.

"I think I see." Kakashi said. "We all fell, or appeared, or whatever, in the same general area. If the others were here, they'd have met up with us already. They must have gone through the other opening of the Porthole."

L nodded.

"Correct."

"Fine then." Hazel said. "So now what? How do we find them?"

"First we should find out where we are. How many worlds have been crushed" he broke the small candy "together in this knot." He ate the candy.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sonic, since you're definetly the fastest you scout ahead, around, anywhere. See what there is to see."

Sonic nodded. "Right!" He sped off, a blue blur on the landscape before vanishing out of sight.

"Now what?" Naruto said.

"Now we wait." Kakashi pulled out a book and began to read.


	2. CAPTURED Group Two, Group Three

CHAPTER TWO: CAPTURED.

Okay I do not own anything other than Kierriadon, Hazel, and anything accociated with Flintri. I Co-own all things related to Eanaru and Koul and their world. All the other stuff belongs to someone else. Blah blah blah.  
I know its a pretty short chapter but whatever. Tell me if I screwed up any characters! I'm trying to keep them all as themselves. Rest assured that there will be NO slash pairing AT ALL, PERIOD. XP Yuck. If you have any requests for added characters or suggestions for the story, I'd be happy to hear 'em!  
There might be a few mistakes, typos, etc...and you can point them out if it would make you feel better, but I really dont care. I'm just having fun here.

Enjoy the tale!

Kierriadon awoke lying on a cold metal surface. He remained completely motionless, his eyes still closed.  
_Where am I? _He listened intently, focusing all his strength into hearing and smelling. Nothing seemed familiar. There was no scent of trees or the sound of wind. He could feel the cold metal beneath his cheek. Kierriadon felt handcuffs on his wrists. Frowning slightly he felt out with his mind, searching for some clue. He felt five other presences with him, all of them shackled. Kierriadon opened his eyes and looked around. He was chained to the wall, of what seemed to be a largish cell. He looked up. Mysterious bright white lights lit the room with blinding radience. He looked over at his fellow captives. A young human lady with long brown hair lay against the wall, still unconcious. Two odd creatures lay on the other side of her; they looked like a huge dog and duck wearing clothes. He looked on his left. A young man with shaggy blonde hair was stretched out seemingly unconcious.  
"You're awake, aren't you?" Kierriadon said. The young man opened his eyes.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I could hear your breathing."  
The young man stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.  
"Who are you? Do you know where we are?"  
Kierriadon shook his head. "My name is Kierriadon. Who are you?"  
"Eanaru. Eanaru Hassik" Eanaru sighed and looked around. "Any idea what those things are?" he said, nodding toward the two odd creatures. Kierriadon shook his head.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Just then the dog thing woke up.  
"Hey, where am I?" He shook his head as if he was dizzy. He looked around. "Hey, where's Sora? Hey, Donald! Wake up!" He proceeded to shake the duck thing awake. It made an obnoxious quacking noise and glared at him.  
"Hey, what was that for Goofy? HEY! Where are we? Where's Sora?"  
"I dont know, that's why I asked you." The dog thing, appearantly Goofy, shook his head sadly.  
"We've lost him again!" Donald looked around, and noticed Kierriadon and Eanaru who were staring at them with confused faces.  
"What are you two lookin' at?!" Donald demanded.  
"Um..to be honest, we're not sure," Eanaru said. Donald rolled his eyes. "Must be a couple of idiots..." he muttered in his odd voice.  
"I'm Goofy! And this here's Donald. We're lookin' for our friend Sora! Have ya seen 'im?" Goofy introduced himself and his friend.  
Eanaru and Kierriadon shook their heads.  
"Come to think of it, I've lost Koul..." Eanaru shook his head. "What the heck's going on?" Kierriadon frowned in thought. _Where's Hazel?_ Concern lined his features. Eanaru looked sideways at him.  
"I take it you lost someone too." Kierriadon nodded. "My wife Hazel."  
Eanaru stared at him.  
"You're already married?"  
"I'm older than I look." Kierriadon said smirking. Eanaru raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
"Well all I know is that one minute I'm standing there with Koul, and the next minute she and I are sucked into this white light." he said, scratching his head.  
"Hey, us too!" Donald exclaimed. Just then, the girl with brown hair stirred. She rubbed her eyes.  
"Heero...what...." She looked around. "Who are you? Where am I?" A young girl with pink hair and blue bandana sat up. "SASUKE...! Oh. What's going on?"  
Kierriadon shook his head. "I'm Kierriadon, and this is Eanaru. We're as lost as all of you. Who are you? _What_ are you?"  
"I'm a duck!" Donald cried, indignantly. "And I'm a dog, I guess," Goofy chuckled in his odd accent.  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft," The brown haired girl introduced herself.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno from the Hidden Leaf Village!" The girl in the blue headband said.  
"Well how did we get here? I've never seen creatures like Donald or Goofy in Flintri, and I've been around." Kierriadon said. Eanaru nodded.  
"Yeah, it looks like we all come from someplace different. I'm from Zaria."  
"Well I'm from Space Colony 105*," Relena said. Before anyone could say anything else, the wall opposite the prisoners rose with a machine like whrr.  
"OH HO HO HO! There you all are!" A strange looking man with a huge belly and rediculous mustache entered the room, surrounded by robots. Kierriadon and Sakura stared at them with confused faces.  
"Ah, made some new friends I see?" He bent over and peered at Donald and Goofy.  
"Well I must say you have odd taste but who am I to judge? Hahahaha!"  
"How did we get here?" Eanaru demanded. The crazy guy laughed again. "You all are still in the dark, aren't you?" He laughed. "Well I see no reason not to explain.  
I, Eggman, created a Space-Time Warper using a shard from the Master Emerald Knuckles so generously left for me." He smirked as if at some inside joke. Eggman went on, clearly enjoying himself.  
"Sonic and Knuckles tried to stop my ingenious scheme but were too late! They were sucked through the porthole and I captured Knuckles. I dont know what happened to Sonic though." He seemed disturbed by this and Kierriadon felt a sence of satisfaction at that. "My good friend Orochimaru-" Sakura gasped sharply "-was kind enough to explain that the three of us created a giant doorway that connected all our worlds."  
"What 'three'?" Donald demanded. Eggman chuckled again. "That's for ME to know, and YOU to find out!" He laughed and left.  
"I have an awful feeling that Hazel is in danger." Kierriadon said, frowning. Eanaru scowled. "Same here. That is, I think that Koul's in trouble."  
"We gotta find Sora!" Goofy exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Donald agreed. "But how will we get outta here?"  
Sakura was standing up, her wrists free.  
"How the heck did you do that?!" Donald cried.  
Sakura smiled. "An escape jutsu, it was easy."  
Kierriadon concentrated on the shackles. They were not bound with magic at all. He felt a strange energy in them though. (It was electricity, but Kierriadon had no way of knowing that.) Shrugging, he yanked free of the chains. The rest of the captives gaped.  
"Whoa," Eanaru said, raising an eyebrow. "Stronger than you look too, eh?" Kierriadon smiled.  
"I'm an Elf." He explained. Eanaru shook his head.  
"Well I'm a lowly human bean. Little help?" Kierriadon bent over and placed a hand on the shackles. They unclicked and lay on the floor. Sakura was busy freeing Donald and Goofy. Kierriadon helped Relena loose.  
"Well now what?" Eanaru said. "I have no idea who that Eggman guy is or how to get out of here, and I have to find Koul."  
"And Sora!"  
"And Kakashi Sensei and Naruto!"  
"Okay okay okay." Kierriadon held up his hands for order. Relena stood.  
"The only way to get out of here is if we work together. It sounds like we were all pulled together in a Gateway of some kind."  
"Explain." Eanaru crossed his arms.  
"That makes sence!" Sakura said. "Orochimaru was creating a teleportation jutsu seal. Kakashi, Naruto, and I were trying to stop him but he'd already opened it. We were all sucked through and everything went all white."  
"Hazel and I were holding some kind of artifact called the Scepter of the Gates." Kierriadon mused. "Looks like the legends were true."  
"Sora was locking a keyhole!" Goofy turned to Donald. "Could he have been UNLOCKING it?" Donald shook his head. "I dont know. The King would know what to do." They sighed.  
"Who's the King?" Kierriadon, Eanaru, Relena, and Sakura wanted to know.  
"He's the King of Disney Castle!" Goofy stated proudly. "I'm the captain of his knights!" he added. "Donald's the head magician."  
"Well," Kierriadon said. "I think first we need to get out of here. Relena's right, we'll have to work together. I think we need to find this Knuckles and Sonic, whoever they are. They can tell us about Eggman."  
The group nodded.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Eanaru said. "Uh, but how do we get out of here?" Kierriadon frowned in concentration, and a glowing blue orb appeared in his hands. Thrusting his palms forward, the orb sliced through the wall. After a couple of slashes there was a hole big enough for them to go through. He climbed through the hole and waited for the others.


	3. Lemonade, Group Two

Alright. Here are some photobucket (LOVE PHOTOBUCKET) links to pictures of all the characters. I do not own them or photobucket yadda yadda yadda. This is just in case someone isnt familiar with everyone in the story.

Sakura: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Kakashi: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Naruto: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Tails: .com/albums/jj226/xander_2008/Sonic__Nazo_Unleashed_Part_3_by_

L: .com/albums/o356/EreshkigalPrincess/L%20Death%

Donald, Goofy, Sora: .com/albums/o196/rebel_skywalker/Sora_Donald_

Orochimaru: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Sasuke: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Eanaru: .com/albums/bb153/Gaara4Lyfe_1995/Fourth%

Koul: .com/albums/jj226/xander_2008/Flintri-Wolves/wufei_

Hazel: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Kierriadon: .com/albums/jj226/xander_

Black Doom: .com/albums/ll164/gamefreak16236/ShadowCG_

Eggman: .

Knuckles groaned with a heavy dose of growl. What was going on? The place stunk of Eggman. His robots were everywhere. But the Black Aliens were crawling all over the place too.

"What do you want?! Where's the master emerald!" He demanded. "Where's Sonic!"

"You're pitiful." A voice stated from behind him. Knuckles was unable to move to look. This infuriated him.

"Show yourself you coward!" He roared. Shadow stood before him then, that maddening Greater Than Thou smirk on his face. Knuckles itched to punch it off.

"What do you want?" Knuckles growled.

"The Master Emerald. And you're going to give it to me."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you dont have a choice."

"Pah!"

Shadow wrinkled his nose. He told Black Doom that questioning Knuckles would be pointless. The echidna would rather die than give in to anything, he'd proven that more than once. Shadow carried out his orders anyway, making a mental note to say 'I told you so' later.

"Don't under estimate the power of Black Arms. They have ways of making people talk."

"You're still saying 'they'? What, are they still taunting you along with empty promises of answers to your past?"

Shadow slugged the red gaurdian. Knuckles glared, unflinchingly. Shadow stared at him, thoughtfully. He couldn't understand these creatures. Why did they keep fighting even when it was no longer in their own best interest? It didnt make sense to him. Or did he understand? Shadow shook his head. He couldnt let himself be sucked into another psychological self debate.

A sharp pain went through Shadow's skull. He fell back in suprise.

_"Shadow, do you think we'll ever get to go to the planet's surface?" Maria said, looking wistfully out the window._

_"Yes." Shadow said, certainly. Everything was certain back then._

_"Oh I hope so. Grandfather says that even though there are lots of problems there, some things make it worth it all."_

_"Like what?" Shadow asked. _

_"Like...Lemonade." Maria turned to look at her friend, her blue eyes sparkling. "Grandfather says that real lemonade is the best thing in the world."_

_"We have lemonade." Shadow said, frowning slightly._

_"Not REAL though," Maria sighed, looking back out the window at the giant blue sphere beneath them. "We only have frozen stuff. Real lemonade is made with actual lemons that grow on trees in the sun and air."_

_Shadow nodded. That did sound better than a melted yellow ice cube. _

Shadow stared at the floor between his legs. _Maria,_ he thought, torturedly. He hated it when flashbacks came. It hurt to remember, but at the same time isn't that what he wanted? What did Maria want?

"See, you'll remember yourself if you allow it," Knuckles said. "You dont need some alien you dont know if you can trust to tell you what happened in your own life."

Shadow 'hmphed' and stalked away, head head down in thought.

Knuckles sighed and shook his head. He looked at the shackles binding him. He was stuck, alright. Eggman had made certain his fists were well imprisoned. Just then a crash sounded across the room. Knuckles looked up sharply.

A hole appeared in the wall, and a troop of people and oddlooking creatures climbed through it.

"Watch where you throw that stuff!" A big duck yelled at a pink haired girl.

"It's _chakra_, Donald, and watch where you put your tail!"

A tall person with dark hair rolled his eyes and looked around. "There!" he pointed at Knuckles. They all ran up to him.

"Who the heck are you?" Knuckles cried, staring at the duck and a big dog standing beside him.

"This is Goofy, Sakura, Relena, Kierriadon, and Eanaru. And I'm Donald!" The duck said in his weird voice.

"I'm Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself. "Hey, were you prisoners too?"

"Still are, I'm afraid," Kierriadon said. "Knuckles, what can you tell us about Eggman and the Master Emerald?"


	4. THE SEARCH BEGINS!, Group One

Do not own, blah blah blah. Lol, Duo in a bunny suit. XD I'll have to think about that. Yeah, I have a whole bunch of characters I want to throw in just for fun. But it's really hard to keep up with a lot of characters- I'm pushing it as it is. But i REALLLLY want them in it. :sigh: What a paradox. For the record, I'm not familiar with all the different games so I dont know all of the people suggested, but I will try. I'd really like to put Charmy and Chip (Light Gaia) in it. XD As always, any suggestions or requests are welcome as is constructive (but not too cruel!) criticism.

**THE SEARCH BEGINS!**

They hadn't waited long before an already familiar blue smudge sped up to them and stopped short of Hazel. He opened his hand "Look what I found! Does this seem familiar to you?" He handed her a brown leather glove.  
"Kierriadon!" Hazel grabbed the glove and pulled it on as she asked, "Where did you find it?"  
"In a clearing about fifty miles from here. The clearing looks like it was blasted apart," Sonic said. "Like some huge ship landed there."  
"What?" Hazel and the leaf shinobi said in unison.  
"How the heck does a ship 'land' in the middle of a forest?!" Naruto wanted to know.  
"Its a spaceship," Koul explained. "A huge flying machine that can travel past the atmosphere."  
"Oooh."  
"It looked like Eggman's work," Sonic said, crossing his arms. "I know 'cause I recognized the burn marks where his thrusters landed."  
"How old was it?" Kakashi inquired, looking up from a red novel in his hand.  
"Not old, he was just there. I tried to find him but he's long gone."  
Dissapointment reigned. "Could you at least tell what direction he took?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, straight up." Sonic said. "He's probably in outer space or the burn marks definetly would have been different."  
"So we need to bring him down here to us." Hazel and Koul said in unison. They glanced at eachother and smirked.  
"We don't have anything to draw him though." Koul remarked. "Sonic?"  
"He's always after the chaos emeralds, but he probably has them since they were with Knuckles when he was captured." Sonic flopped over and layed on his back, staring up at the sky.  
"What do you think, L?" Kakashi turned to face the strange young man. "You seem to know more about this than the rest of us."  
"I think that the chaos emeralds are probably somewhere on this planet." L was doodling in the dust with a stick.  
"How?" Sora wanted to know.  
"They were probably separated from Knuckles when he was unconcious. It is possible they fell to this planet during the transportaion."  
"That make's sence I guess," Hazel said. "But how are we gonna find them? We have no idea where they are."  
"Mmm...that is a problem." L said offhandedly.  
"Eggman should come down here himself to find them eventually, if it is true that he doesn't have them." Heero remarked quietly.  
"Yeah! Then we can sneak aboard and find Knuckles!"  
"And Saku-"  
"And everyone else." Hazel summarized before everyone began shouting names. "But we'd better try and find the emeralds before he does. Don't they hold some kind of power?"  
"Yeah," Sonic sat up. "Especially when all seven of them are brought together. Eggman's always trying to get them all to power some new invention of mass destruction."  
"That is good to know," L murmured, still doodling.  
"What do they look like?" Heero said from his dark corner of the clearing. Sonic drew a figure of one in the dust.  
"They're in a bunch of different colors, but that's what they look like. And how big they are." He added.  
"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto cried. "Let's get going already!"  
"Yeah!" Sonic said, hopping up.  
"Uh, hold on just a minute." L said, lifting his stick above his head to gain attention.  
"What now?" Naruto was getting impatient.  
"You all seem to have forgotton one thing." L said, doodling again. "We don't know how long this is going to take. It could take months. And we have no way to camp out here comfortably, and we don't have any food."  
This realization hit the group like a brick.  
"Oops." Sora said, scratching his head. "So what do we do about that?"  
"First we see what we _do_ have. Then we'll go from there." L said. "I find it hard to believe that we are completely without assets."  
Kakashi and Naruto emptied their ninja pouches. (Kakashi discreetly pocketed the novel.) Hazel had a pack on her as well. Sora dug in his pockets too. Koul had a hip bag and she took that off.  
They came up with ten paperbombs, a few kunai knives and shuriken, some food pills, a cup of ramen, wire, scrolls, two mirrors and two files, a short wave radio, and a couple of bottles of medicinal liquid from the shinobi.  
"Those'll come in handy," Hazel said. L nodded in agreement. Hazel emptied her small pack. It had a pouch of dried meat, some throwing knives, a small book, a pouch of healing herbs, a map, some viles of liquid...  
"What's that?" Naruto reached out to touch one of the viles. Hazel gripped his wrist so fast noone saw her hand move.  
"Highly potent venom, you idiot." Hazel hissed between her teeth. "The red one is a deadly nerve toxin. You will be parylized. And I mean _completely_. You're heart and lungs stop." She pointed to another crystal vile, a green one. "That one will simply kill you over a period of excruciating hours." She pointed to a third vile, full of yellow liquid. this is just a tracking liquid. An Elf's nose can pick this up from a distance of a league, at least. And it leaves a trail to follow." She wrinkled her nose. "Not a pleasant smell, but I think we should all put some on incase we get separated." Hazel touched the last one, an orange liquid. "Explosive. Big impressive bang and lots of smoke."  
"Very impressive," L commented. "I agree. We should wear the 'purfume' as it were. What else?"  
"Um...not much. I have some dried fruit but that's it."  
Koul produced some spyware- Listening devises, small bombs, electricity interrupters, shortwave radio, memory cards, a small camera.  
"Eanaru had most of our equipment," She said apologetically.  
"This stuff is great!" Naruto said.  
"Yes..." L commented. "Very usefull. Alright, pack it up. We should start looking if we're going to find anything any time soon."  
Hazel kept the yellow vile out and dropped a droplet of of the liquid on each person, including herself just in case.  
"Alright. What do you say we meet up here by dark?" Kakashi suggested.  
"Good idea." Koul agreed. She tossed L a radio, who caught it with suprisingly quick reflexes.  
"I think we should pair up," She said. "We don't know what we might come across here.  
"Yeah," Heero agreed, grudgingly. He hated working with people but it seemed like the best option.  
"Sonic should go alone though. Anyone else would slow him down." Kakashi commented. Sonic nodded.  
"Got that right, buddy!"  
"Very well. Sora, will you come with me please?"  
"Huh? Sure," Sora said.  
"Naruto, you better come with me."  
"Right!" Naruto hopped up to his sensei.  
"Koul and I will go together then." Hazel said. "If anyone gets lost, say so over a radio. I can find you using the liquid." She sighed.  
"If Sonic gets lost I'll murder him." She muttered. "He'll be a hundred miles away." Sonic rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out.  
"Right, let move out." Kakashi said. The searchers vanished into the foliage.


	5. Eggman:Race for the Emeralds!,EMGroup 1

WHOA it's been a while! Sorry about that folks- 'my life's been flip-turned upside-down' as it were. I just recently got a chance to write some more, and then just now remembered that I needed to! Plus, caught up with co-writing the Yuy Clan Ark.

I do not own anything except what I said I owned before, etc.

Tell me if I get anyone out of character. I'm really trying to keep them as themselves. And just for the record, I have absolutely _no clue_ what Xemnas is like. At all. I haven't got to that part in the game yet. I just know he's a villain and I needed one from Kingdom Hearts. I'll look on youtube and see if I can find some cutscenes with him in it so I'm a little more familiar with his character. If anyone could tell me what he's like at all, that would be great. I'm just going to post chapters as I write them, so if they're unfinished they'll be finished post haste.

Right then! Here we go.

-Oh yeah. Just so you know, I started writing this way before I completed the 'Shadow the Hedgehog' game, and before I ever saw the episodes of Sonic X with him in it. I'm writing this story as if he's still working with Black Doom trying to figure out his past. (And future!)

CHAPTER FIVE: Eggman:

Race for the Emeralds!

Eggman fumed.

"I can't _believe_ I lost the Chaos Emeralds!" He cried, kicking the wall with his foot. While he hopped around shouting with pain, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I wish we could just go home," Bocoe moaned.

"Yeah, Dr. Eggman should just give this up. He can't even take over one planet let alone four." Docoe agreed.

"What was that?!" The infuriated scientist shouted.

"Nothing doctor!" The two robots cringed back, holding their hands in front of them, shielding off any attack the unhappy doctor might choose to make. Dr. Eggman huffed and whirled around, facing his computer screen again.

"This Orochimaru fellow might prove useful." He mused, stroking his mustache.

"He wields mysterious power that I've never seen before. Not that it surpasses mine by any means." He added.

"Maybe _he_ could find the Chaos Emeralds," Decoe suggested.

"Are you kidding me? That guy is even more greedy for power than _I_ am! He'd snatch them up in a heartbeat." Eggman pondered the situation for a moment.

"Oh well, I'll just have one of my ingenious inventions do it." He said, pushing the appropriate button on the control panel in front of him. After a few seconds a picture of a small robot appeared on the screen.

"Oh NO! Not Lucky!" The three henchmen moaned in the background.

"Hmm…Maybe you're right. I'll try another one." This time a large, spider-like robot was shown. It was approximately two stories tall and bright red. It rather resembled a daddy-long-legs in shape, but the legs were bulkier.

"Ah-hah! The Eggman Arachnid. Perfect!" He chuckled as he released the robot.

"Eggman Arachnid I charge you to locate and retrieve all seven Chaos Emeralds!" The robot was launched to the planet surface.

"Now we'll follow and see if we can bump into Sonic."

"Why would we want to do that doctor?" Decoe wanted to know.

"Because then we can capture him and make sure he doesn't mess with my plans!" Eggman growled. "Now come on."

**************

Xemnas smirked. Dr. Eggman was a fool. Orochimaru was insane. Black Doom was uninterested. This would be easier than he thought.

**************

Koul watched Hazel as she moved through the forest. She didn't make a sound as she navigated around leaves and bushes. The animals seemed to totally ignore her. Hazel's face was like stone- focused and intent. Her eyes glittered with alertness and determination. Koul inwardly shrugged. She wasn't human, that was for sure. After a while, Hazel halted.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Koul listened intently.

"Something just crashed somewhere. Pretty far away…" She frowned. "Hm."

They kept going until finally Hazel stopped again.

"Look, I'll be right back. I have to go check this out."

"Fine." Koul blinked as Hazel vanished into the undergrowth. _Definitely_ not human.

A couple of minutes later, Hazel was back. She was smirking.

"What was it?" Koul asked.

"Naruto fell out of a tree."

"What?"

"Well, it would be more accurate to say that it fell out from under him. Nothing to be alarmed about though."

Koul shook her head. Kids.

*****************

"So…where are you from?" Sora asked. L glanced at him.

"Oh, someplace." He said. Sora blinked at him.

"Come on, what place?"

"Oh fine. I'm from Japan. Earth."

Sora thought. "Hm. I'm not really sure where I'm from…I guess Destiny Islands on a world somewhere."

"Oh?"

L seemed slightly disgusted and slightly pleased at the same time to be out in nature. Sora didn't think he got out much. He looked like he rarely went outside at all.

"Do you think we'll find any of them?" Sora wondered aloud.

"No."

"Huh?"

"We have a whole planet to search. It's far more likely that this Eggman character will find them first since he has a ship and can travel farther in less time. He also probably has machines programmed just for finding Chaos Emeralds. However, if we can find _Eggman_, we'll find the Emeralds and possibly a way back home."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Sora said.

*********************

Heero ran through the foliage. He looked for any sign of human life, but found none. He exhaled, frowning. What a pain. As if he didn't already have enough to worry about. What's more, if they did manage to escape this 'knot', should he even bring Relena back? Heero felt like bashing his head into the tree. What, a, pain. But first, figuring out _how_ to escape.

Heero slowed after a while and rested, leaning against a tree. He glanced at it, then looked back, studying it. A huge slashmark cut through the bark and deep into the tree. Similar prints were in the ground and surrounding plant life. He followed them, every sense on the alert.

**********************


	6. Eggman Arachnid, Group Two Group One

**CHAPTER SIX: Rescuers and Rescuees: EGGMAN ARACHNID**

Kierriadon coughed and stumbled out of the crowded escape pod.

"Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part, I think." Knuckles replied, following the Elf. Donald and Goofy stumbled out, landing in a heap.

"Sora lands better than that." Donald muttered under his breath. Goofy chuckled, trying to stifle it with his hand.

"The others should be along pretty soon," Kierriadon said. "Relena said she could start another escape pod."

"They'll be alright." Knuckles said. "Now we have to start finding everyone else."

_And the Master Emerald._ He added in his mind.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" Knuckles was quite impatient. Kierriadon nodded.

"Let's go," he agreed. Donald and Goofy were off like a shot.

"_SORAAAAAA!_"

"_SOONIIIIC!"_

"_HAAAZEEEEL!"_

****************

Hazel ground to a halt.

"Wait…hear that?"

Koul looked around.

"Nooo…"

"Get down!" Hazel grabbed Koul and threw the two of them to the ground, leaping to the side. A huge red boulder rolled by at blinding speed. Hazel rolled to her feet, her sword already in hand. Koul was back on her feet as well, the named appendages positioned in a ready fighting stance. The giant boulder was a huge metal ball, painted flame red.

"What disgusting magic is this?" Hazel cried in surprise as the ball started to split apart and stand.

"It's a machine," Koul said, frowning in thought. The machine was now standing full height on eight steel legs that stabbed into the ground like knives. A relatively small round body connected the legs.

"It looks like a spider," Koul commented, staring up its two story height.

"Huh." Hazel just stared at it. It didn't move towards the two women, but after a few seconds of seeming to look at them it moved off, stomping through the forest.

"Eggman?" Hazel wondered.

"Probably. Who else? I don't get the impression that Orochimaru is in to robots."

Hazel nodded. "Let's follow it."

"Yep."

Koul contacted L on the radio and told them about the spider robot. He informed them that they would alert the others and would soon join them.


	7. The Search Begins, Group Two

"WHAAAAK!" Donald yelled , running top-speed out of the foliage.

"Donald? What's the matter?" Goofy asked, holding his hand over his eyes and peering beneath it, trying to see if Donald was being chased by something.

"THERE'S SOMETHING HUGE! It looks like a HEARTLESS!" Donald loudly announced.

"A heartless? Oh no!" Goofy said. "Here, too?"

Donald and Goofy had told Kierriadon and Knuckles about their quest on the trip down. Kierriadon whipped out his sword and listened carefully.

He could hear something crashing around in the forest, but he could not sense any sort of presence. Kierriadon focused intently, cocking his head to one side, confused. He could even feel the vibrations in the soles of his feet, but there was no life causing it. He glanced over at Knuckles, and saw that he was concentrating just as hard as he was. The Echidna opened his eyes and looked glaringly at Kierriadon.

"Eggman," Knuckles growled, his fists clenched.

"That big fella with the mustache?" Goofy asked. Knuckles nodded.

"We gotta get to that thing!" he said, punching his left palm. His companions nodded and they took off into the woods, heading in the direction of the strange sound.

As they neared the machine, Kierriadon was not the only one that could hear and feel it's destruction.

"Where is it?" Knuckles demanded of Donald.

"I dunno!" The duck cried, defiantly. "It was here just a second ago!"

"It must'ave gone that-a way," Goofy pointed toward a trail of destroyed trees. The small group took off after it. Kierriadon glanced over at the others. They were moving quickly, but not quickly enough to catch up to it.

"Knuckles, you and I will go on ahead and try and slow it down. The rest of you can catch up, then."

"Fine!" Knuckles needed no second bidding. Before Donald and Goofy had a chance to speak, he was a red blur through the trees with Kierriadon close behind him. As they ran, Kierriadon's foot sank into the ground.

"What?" He tried to correct himself, but the ground seemed to hold onto his leg. He looked down, and a dark mist was swirling around his ankle and seemed to try to eat it. He jerked free at last, rolling away from it. The hole vanished.

"What is this place?" Kierriadon wondered aloud, staring uneasily at the patch of ground that just tried to have him for a snack. A resounding crash brought him back to the present, and he ran after Knuckles. He skidded to a halt after about thirty seconds. The Elf came upon the Echidna as he was being thrown through the air toward him.

"Gotcha!" Kierriadon grabbed Knuckles out of the air as he sailed yelling over his head.

"Thanks!" Knuckles managed as he regained his footing.

Kierriadon looked across at Eggman's invention. It spun to a halt at the other side of a clearing that it appeared to have made, and then eight giant metal legs sprang out of its ball form and it stood, towering before the two warriors. A massive dent adorned the left side of it.

"I managed to get in a lucky punch," Knuckles said. "But this one's quicker than Eggman's last toy."

Kierriadon's quick eyes scanned the machine. He could still feel nothing, no presence what so ever. This was strange magic, or whatever it was. He could hear a straining noise coming from the side where Knuckles hit it.

"Is it wounded?" He asked. Knuckles barked a laugh as he rolled behind a large rock to avoid being crushed by a tree limb the machine decided to throw.

"I'd say it took some damage, yeah," he replied. Kierriadon looked closely at the dent.

"Could you hit it there again?"

"You bet!" Knuckles grabbed onto the question as if it were a challenge. He flew out from his hiding place and attacked the machine, which in turn smacked Knuckles out of the air like a fly. Knuckles landed in a heap beside a tree, and the machine, after watching for about three seconds, turned away and lumbered through the trees.

"It's ignoring us," Kierriadon remarked.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU WING-NUT!" Knuckles shouted, shaking his fist. Kierriadon walked over and pulled Knuckles to his feet.

"We better wait for Donald and Goofy." Kierriadon said. "It's damaged, we'll find it again."

Knuckles wasn't too happy about that plan, but he finally agreed to wait.

"Why do you think it's here?" Kierriadon asked. Knuckles shrugged. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! I bet it's here 'cause Eggman is trying to find the Chaos Emeralds!"

Kierriadon nodded shortly. Knuckles had told them about Eggman earlier when they freed him from Black Doom's torture chamber.

"Then we should not destroy it."

"WHAT? Oh, right- we gotta follow it to the Chaos Emeralds and get them before Eggman does."

"Exactly. And if Sonic is with Hazel, and the others, I'm sure they have the same idea. We'll find them, too."

"Right!"

Donald and Goofy caught up with them a second later, and were filled in on the plan…such as it was.

"What about Relena and the rest?" Goofy wanted to know.

"I'm confident that Sakura will be able to track us, and most certainly the machine. We can focus on finding our friends and the Emeralds until they catch up."

The group went after the machine, Kierriadon and Knuckles some distance ahead of Donald and Goofy, but with Kierriadon keeping contact with them through his Elven telepathic abilities.


	8. Egg Box, Group One

"Jump!" Kakashi shouted.

"What? WHOA!" Sora leaped into the air and somersaulted away from an attack made by a massive red machine.

"It looks like a Heartless!" Sora remarked, landing beside Kakashi.

"It's a machine," Kakashi said. "It must be Eggman's work."

"Is this the one that you and Koul saw earlier?" L inquired of Hazel. They were crouching behind a large stone in a clearing made by their adversary.

"No." Hazel told him. "The other one looked like a two-story spider."

This enemy more resembled a red box the size of a house. It had a small head floating above it's box like body, and it hovered above the ground. Hazel prodded her ear. The machine emitted a high pitched noise, like a constant screech. She assumed it had something to do with it's hovering, as every time it moved the screeching noise fluctuated. It shot red lights at everyone, and the red lights were burning with a searing heat. Hazel wondered if she would be able to heal wounds from that.

"How many do you think there are?" Hazel asked L as one of the lasers seared past them.

"It's hard to tell. There could be any number of them on the rest of the planet. "

"_Augh!_" Naruto's voice rang out in a cry of pain. Hazel was gone in a flash standing over him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"He got hit." Kakashi informed her. He was glaring death the man-made monster.

Hazel turned and looked at Naruto. He had a burn mark along his arm- the left sleeve had been completely incinerated.

"Hold still." Hazel put her hand on his arm and it glowed yellow.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out in surprise and pain.

"Hold still!"

"Sorry!"

After a few moments Hazel removed her hand and the glowing stopped. Naruto looked at his arm.

"H-hey!" He marveled at the healed skin.

_Good, I can heal them._ Hazel thought.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted. The machine threw another of its red lights at the pair.

"Yee-ah!" Hazel spun around and held up her shield. The red light bounced off of it and into the forest. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and prepared to shoot it.

"No, stop." L said, mysteriously next to her again. "Arrows will have no effect."

"Fine then." Hazel looked at him. "What will?"

"If I can get in," Koul put in, "I can short-circuit it."

"Then get it." Heero said, matter-of-factly. Koul looked at him.

"Naruto, make as many shadow clones as you can. Sora, focus your attacks on its under-side. That seems to be where it's weakest. Make it open! Sonic, keep in front of it's eyes- don't let it see what they're doing. Sora, let us know when you have a hole hacked into it. Koul and Heero should be able to get close enough then. " L instructed.

"Alright!" Naruto jumped into action. "SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU! HAHAHA!"

They formed a massive attack on the enemy, each attacking from a different direction. Hazel shot yellow orbs of energy at the machine's arms, keeping Sonic free of attack while he worked on the robot's mechanical eye. The shadow-clones kept the robot's lasers occupied, and Sora could be heard beating away at the steel underside.

All of a sudden, a loud scream erupted from the robot- a crippling sound, driving its way down into their bones and splitting their skulls.

"AAAUUUGH!" Sonic fell out of the air in mid-attack.

" WHAT IS THAT?" Naruto demanded, his hands over his head. All the shadow-clones poofed into non-existence, and the clearing became motionless.

The screeching stopped, and the machine hovered away to the west.

"After it!" Sora cried out.

They all took off. Sonic reached the robot first, with Hazel close behind.

"What?" She looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Look!" Sonic replied.

In front of the robot was a glowing yellow stone.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

"That's what it must have been after!" Sonic said.

"Good, so we found one. Now what? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're kidding me!" Hazel protested. The Emerald levitated in front of the robot. The underbelly opened and the Emerald was placed inside. The dented door closed, and the machine turned to leave, completely ignoring the two dumbfounded comrades.

"Ha! Now for a challenge!" Sonic said. Hazel blinked at the Blue Blur, but then a wolfish grin graced her features.

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it. Chaarge!"

The two fighters launched themselves at the metallic monstrosity. Sonic performed spin attack after spin attack, and Hazel's relentless energy attacks and Elvish sword did it's damage. The rest of the group came upon the battle scene.

"What'd we miss?" Kakashi asked.

"It's got a Chaos Emerald!" Hazel informed, dodging a laser attack and coming up under the creature, hacking and slashing.

Koul and Sora flew through the air, landing kicks and slashing. Kakashi landed on top of it.

"Lightning-Blade!" He shouted.

"Thunder!"

"Rasengan!"

With this last blow, the door was burst in.

"HA!"

"Good work, Naruto!" Kakashi praised.

"Heehee!" Naruto grinned.

"Look out!" Koul yelled in warning.

"Huh? ACK!" Naruto ducked just in time to dodge a red bolt. Heero leaped over the orange suited boy and into the machine. The others kept up the attack until Heero shouted for a cease fire. He came flying out of the machine, clutching the glowing stone to his chest.

"Get back!" He warned, but they didn't have time to clear out before the robot exploded, sending flame and melted steel flying.

_Ka-BOOM!_

"_Skolir!" _Hazel shouted, holding her hand out. An orb of yellow energy crackled to life around the group. Flames _whooshed_ passed the group, but didn't touch them. A few pieces of debris bounced off, and then Hazel lowered the shield.

"Whoa." She panted. "Hope I don't have to do that again."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Loud laughter jerked everyone's attention to the sky. A small, round, metal floating object floated into view above the trees.

"I see you made quick work of my Egg Box," the source of the laughter said, still chuckling.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, _there_ you are," Eggman remarked, as if he had been looking for a lost sock. Sonic glared.

"Now if you'll just ask your friend there to hand over the Chaos Emerald, I'll be on my way." Eggman said, holding his hand out, as if expecting the Emerald to be dropped into it.

"I don't have it." Heero stated. Eggman glared at him.

"What do you mean 'I don't have it'? Of course you do!"

Heero shrugged.

"I don't have it. Now get lost."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Eggman commanded loudly.

"Now hand it over, or I WILL destroy you!"


	9. Eggman Arachnid Defeated, Group Two

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long (again!) I was actually out of state helping my cousin care for three small children, paint the back porch, and control two untrained Great Danes. Which, actually, would make an interesting story in itself, but for right now we must check on Kierriadon & CO…

Oh, PS- the 'group two' and 'group one' things in the titles are so I can better keep track of who is in the chapter.

EGG ARACHNID- GROUP TWO

"Hey, Listen!" Knuckles screeched to a halt.

"What?" Goofy looked over to the red Echidna.

"Hear that?"

Kierriadon, Goofy, and Donald all listened.

"I hear it. We must be getting close!" Kierriadon said.

"Then let's GO!" Donald took off with an extra burst of speed.

"Wait! Don't go after it al…Aarge! Dumb Duck!" Knuckles took off after Donald. Before Goofy and Kierriadon could follow, a loud _BANG!_ sounded through the forest. Kierriadon and Goofy took off like lightning. They broke through the trees to find Donald and Knuckles attacking the robot.

"_Nar un lahch!_ " Kierriadon shouted as he drew his sword. Flames erupted from the hilt, and traveled along the edge of the blade before spurting off of the tip and shooting at the machine. It smacked into the leg joints and where Knuckles hit it before. The machine turned to face its' pursuers.

"What have you done with our friends? HUH? WHAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald leaped toward it, shouting and waving his staff.

"Donald! Ice the thingummy!" Goofy called out. Donald was only too happy to oblige, throwing ice spell after ice spell at it. Kierriadon roasted it again, and Goofy attacked with his shield. A massive crack appeared in the side where Knuckles hit it before.

"It's workin'! It's workin'!" Goofy crowed.

"Good thinking, Goofy!" Kierriadon praised. Knuckles attacked it, banging and slamming with his fists . The massive spider swung at the red menace and fired balls of flame of it's own, but Knuckles was anything but deterred.

Kierriadon spotted something shining through the crack. Curious, and hopeful, he leaped toward the machine, climbing up the leg with dexterous agility and hopping atop the thing. He looked closer and called out-

"A Chaos Emerald! Quickly, destroy this beast! Or _whatever_ it is."

"A Chaos Emerald? WHOA!" Knuckles was thrown from his position on the robot's back by something white.

"LOOK OUT!" Donald shouted.

"Wha? Ahh!" Kierriadon rolled down and out of the way just in time before a big white blob of _something_ knocked him into a tree.

"It's like spider silk! GERROFFA ME!"

Knuckles was pinned to the ground by a wad of what looked like spider's silk, only gooeyer.

Donald iced over it, and it shattered.

The robot was almost in pieces, yet it still fought them! With new weaponry! Kierriadon was becoming concerned.

"Quick, we gotta kill that thing before it goos us all up!" Goofy shouted from behind a tree.

"I know!" Kierriadon shouted back.

"If it's got a Chaos Emerald, Eggman'll show up soon." Knuckles said. "We need to kill it _now_!"

"I have an idea! Donald, can you ice the inside of the machine? I can use magic of my own to expand it- we'll tear it apart from the inside!"

"Yeah!" Donald jumped up and down, casting the spell. The ice accumulated on the inside of the machine.

"_Ur!_" Kierriadon heated the ice inside the machine. It started to scream, the heat and the ice and the straining of the metal making an obnoxious screeching noise.

"AUGH!" Knuckles covered his ears.

"Oh, gawrsh! Owowow!"

"_HIT THE DECK!_" Donald shouted, diving behind a boulder. Everyone crowded behind the stone as the machine's noise grew louder and higher. Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG!_ Heated air and chilled air both rushed past the boulder, and large chunks of debris landed in the stone and…everything else. After the blowing stopped, eight eyes peered around the boulder.

"Is it dead?" Donald asked.

"Hah, it ain't getting' back up." Knuckles said, stepping out from behind the boulder.

Chunks of red steel, marred with black scorch marks littered the forest floor. A big black crater was where the robot used to be….

and everything was covered in thick, white goo.

"Yucko!" Donald said, trying to get unstuck from a pile he stepped in. Goofy stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Great. We've gotta dig through all this to find the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles grumbled.

"AUGH! COLD!" Donald iced the goo on his foot to break out of it.

"We better get to work then." Kierriadon said.

They spent the better part of an hour looking- during that time Donald got stuck to a tree and couldn't use his staff to ice it off. After a long time trying to get him down, it was decided that the chaos emerald should be found first, and then they would free Donald.

At long last, the cry went up – "I found it!"

Knuckles pulled a glittering stone that looked like a diamond from a pile of goo.

"Ha! One down!" Knuckles said.

"Great! Now get me out of here!"

They pulled and pulled but he still wouldn't budge.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this…" Kierriadon drew his sword.

"WHAK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kierriadon swung the blade, and Donald yelled. He was still yelling when he hit the ground.

Knuckles and Goofy laughed.

"Hahahaha! Aw, Donald! You was scared over little-ol'-nothin'," He laughed.

"Wha?" Donald uncovered his eyes and looked around. Kierriadon was smiling.

Donald, incredibly miffed, stood and looked around. He turned his head and looked at his back.

"!"

A long strip of feathers was missing. He looked at the tree. The blob of goo he had been stuck to was covered in feathers.

Knuckles and Goofy were rolling on the ground laughing and laughing and laughing.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! I like your hair cut, there, Donald! I bet Daisy'll love it!"

"Hahahahahahaha! You look like a feathery landing strip!" Knuckles crowed.

"AAAARG!" Donald flew at the two jovial companions. Kierriadon held him back.

"Come on, it'll grow back," He consoled.

Goofy and Knuckles got up, wiping tears from their eyes.

"But you really should have seen your face." Kierriadon added, grinning.

Donald clobbered him with his staff.


End file.
